


Untitled.

by fullyjinx



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyjinx/pseuds/fullyjinx
Summary: This is actually my first time writing and and I'm so sorry if it's bore you :(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing and and I'm so sorry if it's bore you :(

 

“Hanna, are you joining us?” Baekhyun’s voice interrupting my train of thoughts.

 

“Mhm?” I asked back looking clueless.

 

He furrow his brow, eyes looking at me, “Are you going to join us for dinner? We haven’t eaten for almost 18 hours, aren’t you hungry?”  

 

Baekhyun and me were shooting for our drama, my first project as a lead actress, and today, just like any other day for these past 2 months, we were busy shooting. Our shootings took place at Jeju Island and I was being told that it will take approximately 3 to 4 months for us to finish takings.

 

Every day, without fail, the shootings starts early in the morning, and ended late at night. Sometimes even early in the morning. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, I love it! I love that I have my schedule packs with works. It’s not like I have anything to do back at Seoul anyway.

 

“Hanna!” Again, Baekhyun’s voice startled me from my thoughts. “You keep getting distracted, are you okay?”

 

“Oh dinner. I’m okay, just a little headache. Is it okay if I pass? I don’t feel good, I think imma crashed to bed as soon as I get to the hotel.” I pouted in the most cutest way in attempt that he will sympathise. I’m not flirting. That’s just the way me and Baekhyun interacted and obviously I can’t never be as cute as him.

 

He chuckled hearing my response. “Okay. As long as you gets something to eat before you crash okay?” he winked.  

 

I nodded and mutter thank you to Baekhyun and the rest of the crew and staffs as they head out from the studio. My eyes wandering around looking for my manager and I saw her just outside the venue, bowing to the directors and the staffs.

 

My feet moves towards them and as soon as I reached, the director turns into me and smiles. “Good job today, Hanna!” he said smiling. “You won’t join us for dinner?”

 

“PD-nim, you know I love having dinner with everyone right? My head won’t works with me, I think I should pass, I don’t wanna be a party pooper.” I answered, eyes smiling together with my lips.

 

“True, we wouldn’t want our lead star getting sick. Go back to the hotel and rest okay?” he said chuckling. “Let’s get going shall we? See you tomorrow, Hanna, Manager Oh”

 

“Thank you again, PD-nim.” My manager, Yoonah eonni said while bowing.

 

My manager, Yoonah eonni has been taking care of me since the first starts of my career. I was actually debuted as a soloist. It was hard at the first place, since at that time, my Korean is still weak, and her English is also weak, but we managed. She was there since the beginning. Since I debuting as a singer, and then got recruited in a variety shows, and as an MC for music shows and until I was first time debuted as an actress. She was the closest family I had here, including my sister. Except, my sister is busy studying to become a doctor at Eunhwa University so she barely had any time to spend with me.

 

“Hanna? Are you okay?” I feel a tap on my shoulders.

 

“Eonni~ my head hurts so much” I said while pouting. “If you’re hungry you should go eat with them, I could go back to the hotel by myself” I said, feeling guilty because I’m pretty sure Yoonah Eonni hasn’t been eating as well.

 

“We should go to the hospital and checkup, Hanna. You been having this headaches often and I don’t want you to keep eating those painkillers. It’s not good.” she sounds concern.

 

“Nah, it’s probably because I don’t get enough sleep. That’s why I wanna go home now and sleep. Hehe” I grinned.

 

“Do you know-“ She was about to say something but then decided to not say it. “Uh- nevermind”

 

“Eonni why???” I whined. “You know I got those letters again this morning. Is it about that?” I continued.

 

“You got the letters again? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I swear to God these fans are getting bold. What if they do something to you?” Yoonah Eonni nags as she escort me to our van.

 

“I doubt they would do anything. They will be banned from going to the concerts if they get caught, eonni. Don’t worry”

 

“Only if they got caught. What if they didn’t?” She sigh. “I’m going to report this to the agency, just in case”

 

I smiled. My headache is getting more and more painful as I sat on the passenger’s seat. I lay my head towards the head of the seat, and close my heavy eyes. I’m not sure how long the journey took to the hotel but it felt quite fast to me. Yoonah Eonni was at the lobby and I thought she was going to follow me to the room but she said that she have to settle few things and asked me to go up first. I nodded and enter the elevator alone.

 

As soon as the elevator reach to my level, I step out, my hand searching for a keycard in my purse. With one tap on the door knob, i swift the door open and walk towards my bed.

 

“Boo!!!” The sounds startled me. I haven’t even get into the bed when suddenly I was being jumpscare, and Lord knows how I never being as scared as I am right now. I fall down onto the floor, shaking and tears spilled down my cheeks as far as I know.

 

“Hanna, oh my god! I’m sorry” I looked up to see my boyfriend, Jin panickedly kneeling in front of me. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I wanted to surprise you.”

 

I couldn’t put any words out of my mouth, I just looked at him, and crying, this time more loudly.

 

“Hanna..what happened? Are you okay?” He held my shoulders trying to comfort me. His right hand caressing my hair. “I’m sorry baby girl, I won’t do it again.” His voice sounds guilty.

 

“Mhmm.” I nodded slowly, trying to process things. I looked at him, his face looks worried. “How come you’re here? I thought you’re in Japan?” I asked, still crying. I pull him into me and place my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. “I miss you so much.” i shuddered.

 

It’s been 2 months since we saw each other. The last time we met was after he was back from America, he came to my apartment and we spent the night together, cuddles, watching netflix, and catch up. The next morning, we went out to eat our favourite sashimi bibimbap and ice cream. I wanted to have a separate cup but he insisted we share together in one large cup. Luckily our taste of ice cream are similar so we don’t have to fight which flavor to choose. Thank God we both hate choco mint. I had to catch a flight later that afternoon to Jeju because I have to starts filming for the drama, so he decided to send me off at the airport. And that was it.

 

“I miss you too, baby.” He breathed in my hair, “In fact, I miss you too much I think I’m going insane. So I called Yoonah Noona and told her that I’m coming here to surprise you. Maybe I shouldn’t do that next time” he pouted.

 

“Yoonah eonni knows? That’s how you come in?” I asked.

 

He nodded. Hands still caressing my hair.

 

“Ah that’s what she wanted to say before. I thought it was about the letter-” I stopped after realizing what I just said.

 

_Fuck!_

 

“What letter?”   

 

“Nothing.” I replied fast. “You came here alone?” I quickly change the topic.

 

He shakes his head. “No, I came here with Jimin. I mean, I practically begging him to come here with me.” He grinned.

 

“Where is he? Did your manager know you came here?” I curiously asked.

 

“Jimin? He’s at his room. He’s been complaining a lot the whole time saying that I should pay for everything. For someone who is richer than me, he’s sure is a cheapskate. I don’t know about my manager though” he shrugged. “But maybe he gets the idea? Come on, my girlfriend is here shooting so obviously I’m here to see you. Why would I go sightseeing here with Jimin?” he rolled his eyes.

 

I chuckles. “How long are you going to be here then?”

 

I kinda hope that he will be here for at least a week because God. I miss him so much. Of  course we talked on the phone every day, and sometimes video calls but it is not enough. I want to see him, I want to touch him, I want to breath his scent. But then, even if he stays here for a week, I still gotta go shoot for the drama and that would be so unfair for him.

 

_Why is it so hard for me to spend my time with him?!_

 

“Uhmmm, we kinda have free time right now so JK and Taehyung wanted to go Sapporo to go skiing. Initially, Jimin wanted to go there with them too but I beg him to come here with me. So maybe around 3 days? Is it okay if I stay here for 3 days?”

 

I nodded. _3 days should be enough..right?_

 

“You don’t wanna go Sapporo with them? You loves skiing” I said as my fingers trailing to his wide shoulders. My head is still on his chest.

 

“Baby, I love you more. Japan can wait” he smirks.

 

“But Jin, I have shootings..” I pouted. I just remembered I had headache, but the pain was gone as soon as I saw Jin. “I was kinda early today because I skipped the dinner with the staffs, but tomorrow? What if they asked me and I rejected them again?”

 

“Uh you can say that you gotta spend time with yours truly, worldwide handsome boyfriend?” He said while he raise both of his eyebrows, teasing me.

 

I almost snort when he teasing me. He’s so cute when he being like this. “I’m not dating Kim Taehyung though?” I tease him back. “It would be weird to say that don’t you think? Imma figure out ways.” I continue and wink at him.

 

“Hanna..” Jin’s voice low, calling my name. His eyes stares at mine, as his hands on both sides on my shoulders.

 

_What? Why? Why is he suddenly like this?_

 

“Mhm?” I hitched. Trying not to sound nervous. I can’t seem to look him in the his eyes. He looks so good today. Oh my God.

 

“I was wondering..,” his mouth getting closer to my right ear.

 

“Yes?” I squealed. My heart was beating so fast, and so loud, I wonder if Jin can hear it? It would be so embarrassing if he hear it.

 

“I was wondering… how long are we going to sit on the floor? I think my butt’s numb” he whines.

 

_What the fuck Kim Seokjin?_

 

I just realized we been sitting on the floor the whole time. I let a small chuckle as I try to stand and extend a hand to Jin to help him get up. He grinned and and pull my hand and gets up.

 

“Shall we continue on bed?” He winked.

 

I hit his shoulder in a playful way, “No, I’m tired”

 

“Wow Jung Hanna did I ask you to do something? We were talking, I asked shall we continue talking. Geez what are you thinking?” He smirked and his grin grew wider. Wider than his shoulders. Gosh, he is so annoying.

 

“Whatever Jin, imma go shower.” I walked past him, straight to the bathroom.

 

“Make sure you lock the door, so that you won’t be expecting me to come in after you” he teases again.

 

“You bet I will!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dingdong**

 

My head turns to Jin who was focusing on the cartoons beside me. He just spare me a look not more than one second and eyes turning back to the cartoons. So I elbow him, “It’s late. Is it Jimin?” I asked him.

 

“Not possible, I told Jimin to not disturb me these 3 days. This is our quality time” 

 

“Imma check, maybe it’s Yoonah Eonni” I said as i get up from the bed, walking towards the door. Why would he begged Jimin to go with him if he don’t want Jimin to disturb us? I shook my head. Sometimes it’s hard to understand what’s inside Mr. Worldwide Handsome’s mind other than how much he loves his face. 

 

I peek into the small hole through the door, and see Baekhyun standing. His right hand holding a small see-through plastic bag and another in his pocket. I turns to Jin and motion him to be quiet and open the door.

 

“Hey Baekhyun! What’s up?” I grinned, and went out from the room, and close the door behind me.

 

“You haven’t eat yet right? Here, I brought you sandwiches” he passed the plastic bag. “You shouldn’t skip meals, Hanna.”

 

“Thank you, Baek! You’re the best. I was about to get food after showered anyway.” I took the bag from him and chuckled.

 

“How’s your headache? Getting better?”

 

“Mhm!” I nodded. “I started to get better after shower. You should rest. I’m sorry for troubling you with food.”

 

“No problem. Well, I guess I better get going? See you in a few hours, Hanna” he smiled, and I smiled back.

 

Baekhyun is a very humble and caring friend. I still remember the first time I met him. I was always an Exo’s fan before I was even a celebrity, so when I get the chance to interview them on one of the music show I mc-ed, I get so nervous knowing that I will finally meet my favourite band. I can’t even talk properly at first because my heart won’t stop beating so fast but being the humble and friendly person Baekhyun is, he helps me throughout the session. 

 

I turn my heels to my room as Baekhyun walks away, but the door was locked. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

The door was accidentally locked from the inside. I pressed the bell to hint Jin so that he can open the door for me, and a few seconds later, the door clicks open. Jin’s head popped out from the door, confused.

 

“Who are you talking to?” He said, eyeing the surrounding.

 

“Baekhyun. He brought sandwiches for me” I said, grinning while showing him the see through plastic bag.

 

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t like sandwiches”

 

“Well, apparently he bought this for me, and I love sandwich so thank God you don’t like them” I chirping happily and as I was about to get in the room, 

 

“Hanna?” I turned my head to the corridor to see Baekhyun, standing there, he kinda looks shook, or uhh is it speechless? Hell I don’t even know. Jin who was popping his head from the door before, has popped his wide shoulder outside the door, so I’m pretty sure Baekhyun see him.

 

“Baekhyun? Did you left anything?” I stuttered.

 

He was standing awkward and reaching out his shirt’s pocket, took out a packet of medicines and pass it to me. “I forgot to give you this, for the headaches.” His eyes then reached to Jin. He smiled. “Hey Jin, I didn’t know you’re here” he scratched the back of his hair.

 

Jin nodded. “Hey, yeah I just arrived today. I came with Jimin, I’ll tell him to see you when you’re free?” Jin said, friendly.

 

“Sure sure. Well, I better get going then? Sorry for disturbing” 

 

“No Baek. Thank you so much for this, you’re the best. See you in a few hours?” I asked. I don’t know why, but I felt guilty. I mean, what if he thought that I lied about headaches just so I can spend my time with Jin? 

 

“Yeah sure, see you when I see you!” He let out a small chuckled and proceed to the elevator, and then he’s gone.

 

Jin grab my wrist gently and pulled me inside the hotel room, and locked the door. “You didn’t tell him that I’m here?” He asked as he walks towards the bed and sit on it.

 

“Well, I didn’t even know that you’re here in the first place so-“ I shrugged. I get into the bed with the sandwiches and lay besides Jin who is now laying on the left side of the bed.

 

“No, I mean, when he came in the first place. He looks shock when he saw me just now.” He continues. Fingers pressing the remote control to change the channels.

 

“Oh- I just feel like” Jin eyes focus on mine as I began to talk.

 

“Feel like?” He furrow his brow.

 

“Feel like, why would he knows that..?” I said carefully. Not sure whether it’s the right answer. I mean, the actual reason is of course I don’t want him to think I faked my headaches just to spend time with Jin. 

 

“Mhmm” Jin hummed, eyes focusing on the tv.

 

I yawned, hands tucking the blanket so that it will covers my whole body. “Goodnight” I said, pulling the blanket up to my head and turning my back against him. I thought he’s here to spend time with me, not to watch the damn cartoons!

 

“Baby..” I feel Jin’s arms wrapping my body. “Hanna, I literally flew here from Japan and you wanted to sleep now?” He tightens the hugs and shakes me carefully, attempting to wake me.

 

“Maybe you should just stay in Japan and watch the cartoons there.” I didn’t budge, my tone obviously shows that I’m sulking over the lack of attention given by him.

 

He chuckled softly. “Oh baby, you know I don’t understand Japanese” he teases. “Come on, look at me” he nudge.

 

“I don’t want to”

 

“Wow Jung Hanna. Do you know that people are paying to see me? I gave you a free pass to look at me for free and you don’t want to? The disrespect. My beautiful face don’t deserve this“ he nags the hind legs off a donkey.

 

“Jin! I swear to God if you don’t shut the fuck-“ I turned my head and shoulder to face him when he suddenly throw his lips on mine, planted a soft kiss, and then grinned like an idiot.

 

I was- I was dumbfounded. Of course it is not our first kiss, but it feels- like it’s the first time. If dejavu means that you’re familiar with things that happen for the first time, this is the opposite. Being with Jin, I feel like everything that happens is like the first time, even though we do those things all the time. I still feel the butterflies in my stomach everytime I see him, I still feel my heart beating so loudly whenever he was near me, I still had goosebumps every time I feel his crooked beautiful fingers touches me. Is it possible to love someone this much?

 

Jin twists my body around so that I’m facing him fully, and pull me closer to him. His right hand reached my chin, push it upwards forcing me to look at his face. His beautiful face, his hair is black, and some of it was covering his beautiful forehead. He didn’t wear any makeup, but his face looks so perfect, the eyes, the brows, the nose, the lips, even his philtrum, are all perfectly placed. Is it possible for someone to be this beautiful?

 

“I love seeing your face, Hanna” he smiles. His eyes was squinted when he smiles and I can see a cute wrinkles  develops around his lids. Boy, the feeling is mutual. 

 

My heart decided to betray me and keep beating ever so loudly it’s embarrassing. I can feel the heat on my face rising, so I snuggle my head into his chest to hide it. I smiles when I feel his heart beating in a weird beats too. “I miss you so much, Jin. So much that whenever I saw you on TV I started crying-“ I chuckled in disbelief. “Because it doesn’t feel like you’re real. Like you’re mine. Like everything is just a dream”

 

“So that's why as soon as you saw me, you straightly broke into terror? Cause I’m not real?” Jin teases again. 

 

I sighed. Honestly, I don't know whether or not I should tell him about the letters. Fans letters. Seokjin’s fans. They been following me around since the news of us dating broke out. Sending me lots and lots of “love” letters. Of course, I’ve signed up for this but that doesn’t mean that I’m not freaked out. I’m terrified. I don't even know how they know where I was staying in Jeju, but they do. And just this morning, I received two. So the actual reason I was so damn scared when Seokjin surprised me is because I thought that maybe, they succeed on getting into my room. 

 

“Hanna..baby..” Jin whined. “I miss you more. Miss you that I think if I didn't see you as soon as possible I would die. You don't know how many times I tried to escape-” he suppressed laugh. “We would have 2-3 days in between of the tour and they won't let me go see you. Says we gotta practice.” he pouted. 

 

“Silly. Of course you have to practice. What if you messed up on the stage? Gosh Seokjin I swear your members must be resenting me alot” I rolled my eyes. I imagined that they must had hard time and knowing how Jin can be so- so hard headed, they must, I mean should be resenting me.

 

A sound of windshield been wiped chatters on my ears. It’s Kim Seokjin, laughing, his healthy gums visible. “They just jealous. Because they don’t have a cute girlfriend like you.” He pinched my cheeks. “They always wonder how a person like you could stand me. If only they know how much of a sweetheart I am, they won’t be asking lot”

 

I suppressed my snort as I look at him in disbelief. “Jin, will there ever any time that you don’t compliment yourself?” I furrow an eyebrow and then can’t help smiling. I mean, he’s not wrong. He is a sweetheart. But hearing him saying that about himself makes me feels like- wtf??? But hey, that’s his charm. If it wasn’t because of his confidence, we both won’t be together. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my phone vibrating below my pillow. Jin is sleeping soundly beside me. His right arm still wrapping my body. We were talking a lot last night, and catching up that I’m not even sure what time do we fall asleep.

 

“Hello?” I groan sleepily as I pick the phone.

 

“Hanna? Wake up, it’s 4am. I’m in the lobby right now?” It’s Yoonah eonni. 

 

_ Oh yeah we have shootings. _

 

I looked over Jin. He is sleeping but his mouth is in a pouting shape and it is so cute and it’s making me feel like shoving his face with kisses. “Mhmmm. I’ll be there in 10 minutes”

 

I removed Jin’s arm from me, carefully and slowly, so that I won’t wake him up and then go straight to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I feel bad that I have to leave him. I don’t want to leave him, I wanna be with him, talk to him, cuddles with him. Lord knows how many times I groaned and sighing.

 

I grabbed my coat and purse, leaving the keycard on the coffee table in case Jin want to go out, and as I heading to the door, i heard Jin’s voice whining. I turned to see him rubbing his sleepy eyes and look at me.

 

“What.. time is it? You have to go now? Without saying goodbye?” He said, getting up and sit and the end of the bed. His mouth do that thing again where he pouted. “Come here and hug me goodbye, woman” he spread his arms.

 

I chuckled. Legs move towards him and leaning into his chest. Both of my hands wrapped his whole body. “I don’t wanna wake you up. And why say goodbye, we will see each other in a few hours” I breathed in his chest. He smells so good even in this morning.

 

“Shit, Hanna. I already miss you” his arms tighten the hugs, making me fall onto his lap. “Kiss me.” he lifted my chin, running his thumb over my bottom lip. “Kiss me woman!” he pursed his lips, head slightly tilted, eyes close.

 

“Jin noooo, you didn’t brush your teeth yet.” I try to yank myself out of his grasp playfully. “I’m lateee”

 

He held me tight. Pulling my face and take my lips in a kiss. I tried to resist at first but then yield cause who am I kidding right? I turned the kiss around and bit his lip, not so hard but definitely not soft. Jin drew back, biting his lower lip. He was about to swooped in again but I quickly jerked my head away. 

 

He stares in confusion. 

 

“I’m late.” I pouted. I flattened my palm against his chest, and stand up.

 

He crossed his arms and legs simultaneously. “You hype me up, and now you’re leaving” 

 

“I was about to leave 3 minutes ago, Jin.” I rolled my eyes. “I’ll be back in a few hours. You should go to Jimin and eat breakfast!” I duck my head and peck Jin’s lips one more time. “Love you, baby.” I murmured.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


I arrived to the set, greet all of the staffs and crew. Eyes wandering for Baekhyun. He’s not anywhere here. I proceed to the waiting space and decided to go through the scripts. It’s kinda weird that Baekhyun isn’t here yet because he never late. Everyday, without failed we would practice our line together, and decides what’s adlibs should we add, acting stuffs. It makes wonder whether he was okay or he got sick. He seems fine a few hours ago tho?

 

I grab the sweet red bean bun that Yoonah eonni bought and munch it while reading the lines. Scene 1, scene 2, scene 3, I stopped, and look around. Yoonah eonni is currently talking to the director and one of the writers, I spot one guy among them, my eyes squinting, they kinda looks serious. Should I go over? After a few minutes hesitating, I decided I should know what is going on, so I stand up, fixing the wrinkles on my blouse, and head over to Yoonah Eonni. The guy that I saw before was actually Baekhyun’s manager. No wonder he looks so familiar. But where’s Baekhyun?

 

“I’m sorry for the inconveniences but there’s nothing that we can do.” I heard Baekhyun’s manager spoke.

 

The director sighed. “Well, okay then I guess. It’s unfortunate.” He then turned to one of the crew, “inform others the shootings is postponed till Friday”

 

_ Postponed till Friday? What happen? _

 

I was just standing there looking clueless when I felt a nudge on my arms. Yoonah Eonni smiling and pull me away from the crews.

 

“Eonni, what happen?” I ask impatiently. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

 

Yoonah Eonni took a deep breath before replying and it making me anxious. “Baekhyun got into an accident.”

 

“WHAT???!” 

 

“Not that accident, Hanna. I mean, he slipped, the floor was wet. He’s not that badly injured but his manager said the doctor recommended him to at least get a rest of 3 days.

 

“Oh, so where is he now? In the hotel room? Hospital? We should go check on him, Eonni!”

 

Yoonah Eonni tap my shoulder and shook her head. “He needs rest Hanna, and so do you. Go back to your room and get more sleeps. Your dark circles are visible! Did you stay up last night?” She furrow her brow, and make an annoyed face. I was gasping cause I knew exactly what she’s thinking!

 

“We only talked!!” I crossed my arms together.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. Did I say anything? Now, let’s go! Don’t act like you don’t like this, I know you actually wanna jump out of happiness. How long is he staying here?”

 

“Jin? 3 days- OH MY GOD EONNI!!”

 

Yoonah Eonni was kinda startled when I suddenly grabbing her arms and pulling her towards our van. She mouthed what.

 

“This mean I can spend time with Jin this whole 3 days right? Right Eonni????!” I jumped happily. “But I feel bad for Baekhyun. I’m going to drop by his room later. But Eonni!! I get to spend time with Seokjin!”

 

“Hanna, I swear to God, calm down”

 

I know I shouldn’t be happy with Baekhyun’s accident and I swear I feel bad, but a small part of me are happy with the fact that I can finally spend time with Seokjin. Just the thoughts of it makes my stomach curls. Just chilling in our room, catching up, cuddles. A lot of cuddles. I exhaled happily.

  
  


\---

 

I reached for my extra key-card that was given by Yoonah eonni in my pocket. It’s 7am and I wonder whether Jin had gone to Jimin’s for breakfast or still sleeping. I hope he’s still in bed so we can sleep in more together. I’m still sleepy and just the thought of getting more sleeps make me excited. I’ve been lack of sleep ever since the starts of shooting.

 

_ Click!  _

 

I swung the door quietly and carefully. If Jin is still asleep, I wouldn’t want him to wake up. My hopes and dreams shattered as I saw the bed was empty. Jin’s gone. 

 

_ Ughhhhhhhhhhhh _

 

I groaned and whined non-stop. I wanna call him but he and Jimin must have gone for breakfast and I don’t want to disturb them. I kick the mattress lightly as I lay on the bed. I turned to the right side of the bed, reached for Jin’s pillow, and sniffed it. It smells like happiness, it smells like Jin. I hug it tightly, wishing it was Jin that was in my embrace as I slowly drift off to sleep.

 

“What are you doing here?” I heard someone’s saying but I’m too sleepy. I just replied with a groan and continue hugging Seokjin’s pillow tighter. 

 

“Hanna, baby why are you here?” A hand nudging my shoulder. “You’re still wearing your outdoor attire, change first”

 

I nodded, mouth murmuring unidentified language, and continue sleeping. 

 

“If you don’t wake up and change, I will remove it for you, Hanna” He gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and then caress my cheeks.

 

“Hanna..” he muttered with a low voice and raise his tone as he continue calling while simultaneously shaking me lightly. “Hanna baby wake up!”

 

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at Seokjin. He’s wearing a bathrobe, hair still wet. “Jin..? Why are you still here?” My voice sounded so raspy.

 

“I believe I’m the one who should ask you that. What happen baby?” He stroke my hair, laying besides me.

 

“Baekhyun had an accident. So he have to rest” I said as I pull his arm and hug it. Who needs pillow when I have him for myself. “Why are you still here?” I asked. Eyes still shut.

 

“What do you mean accident? And what do you mean why I’m still here? I told you I’m staying here for 3 days right?”

 

“No, I mean, aren’t you going out for breakfast with Jimin?”

 

He cupped my face. “Why would I?” He rub his thumb on my lips. “I told you, baby, it’s our quality time. I don’t want Jimin or anyone to disturb us” he grinned.

 

“Then why would you beg him to come here with you? He must be lonely” I furrow my brow. “Ask him to come, we can have breakfast together” 

 

He shooks his head, against the idea. “No. No one’s coming. Anyway, Hanna. What’s with Baekhyun? Is he okay?”

 

I nodded slowly, fingers tingling his earlobe. “Mhmm, he just need rest for few days. I’m going to drop by his room later. Just to see how’s he doing”

 

“Okay baby, now go change. For the love of God you are wearing your outdoor attire on bed.” He trying to push me off the bed, chuckling like an idiot.

 

“Kim Seokjin I’m not dirty!!!!”

 

“You aren’t but the clothes might. Now go and then we can continue what we do last night” he smirked.

 

I stand up, cross hands, roll eyes. “We didn’t do anything last night!” I snapped and moved my ass to the bathroom to change.

 

“Yeah, we can if you want” he tease. I swear Kim Seokjin is so annoying!

 

\---

 

“You’re just going to wear that?” I asked staring at the bathrobe Jin’s wearing. He’s laying on the bed, legs cross, watching a cartoon.

 

He grinned. “Unless you want me to-” he moved his both hands on his bathrobe as if he wants to open it. 

 

I rolled my eyes and then leaning besides him, tucked myself into the blanket and yawn. Jin’s eyes are focusing on the cartoon but turns to look at me upon hearing me yawn.

 

“You going to sleep?” He ask, lips slightly pouted.

 

I nodded, and moves closer to him, grab his arms pull it into my embrace. “Lemme close my eyes for a few seconds”

 

“Aren’t we going to go get breakfast? Baby, I’m starving”

 

“I’ll call Yoonah Eonni see if she can help brought us few food, okay?” I answered. Eyes still shut.

 

“Baby, let’s date”

 

My eyes wide open. “What? I thought we were?”

 

He furrow both his brows, “We were! I mean let’s go out. For a date.”

 

I scoffed, eyes rolled. “What are we? A teenager?” I asked him. 

 

“You are so not romantic!” 

 

“It’s cringey…” I whined. I pull Seokjin closer to me but he resist, trying to debate more.

 

“What’s wrong with being cringey? Baby please. We can rent a car for a day, and we can go on a drive around Jeju, and then we can go on a picnic, and watch movies and then have a nice dinner-“

 

“But people would recognize you” I cut him off.

 

“What’s with that? It’s not like I’m cheating”

 

“I know, it’s just..”

 

He stroke my hair, removing few strands of my hair that’s covering my face. “Baby, we can go get the freshest sashimi here, and ice cream? Remember the last time we went out? I wanna do that again” mouth slightly pouting.

 

_ How can I say no to that face? _

 

“Mhmm, but lemme sleep first.” I finally give in. I actually have a mixed feelings about going out in public. Everyone’s know about our relationship, of course. I just- I’m scared. Those letter I received, what if it’s real? What if the threats is real? 

 

“Okay what if we stay in today, and go out tomorrow instead? Let’s catch up and cuddles the whole day today, like you want?” He suggest. 

 

“Mhmmmmmmmm now shhh” I smile. My eyes still closely shut, and I’m still hugging Seokjin’s left arm. Seokjin pull his arm away from my embrace and slides it under my neck and through my shoulders and pull me closer to him. I lean my head on his chest and hug his waist. It feels like home and how I wish time could stop.

  
  
  


\---

 

“Baby..” Seokjin whined into my eyes, hands slightly shaking my left arms. I half-asleeply switch my back against him, wanting to sleep a bit longer.

 

“Hanna…..it’s almost 11. You been sleeping for hours… I’m hungry and lonely. Wake the fuck up‍, woman.” He is now shaking my whole body stronger than before.

 

I was awake but I don’t feel like opening my eyes just yet. My back still against him and it was peaceful for a moment until I felt Seokjin’s finger poking my waist, making me jump a little.

 

“Oh? You’re awake?” He nudge. I hold my breath, pretending that I’m asleep but failed as I left a tiny chuckles.

 

I burst out laughter and almost peed myself when Seokjin tickles my whole body. “IM AWAKEEEEEE STOP ITTTT I WANNA PEEEEE!!!!” I cried.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” He grinned when I finally open my eyes and stare at him deathly.

 

“Shut up.” I rolled my eyes, get up and fix the wrinkles on pajamas before proceeding to the bathroom.

 

“No morning kisses? Rude.” He sneered. I gave him one last deathly stare before entering the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, I went out and crossing my arms, stand in front of Seokjin that is still laying on the bed, in his bathrobe. His eyes are focused to the television. For fuck sake, it’s a cartoon I don’t know why would he looked so serious.

 

“I’m hungry” I finally whined.

 

He didn’t even look at me when he replied, “I’ve been starving since 6AM Hanna. You’ll get used to it”

 

“I thought you woke me up so we can go eat?” I questioned. I get onto the bed, leaning besides him. “Baby, I’m hungry” I whisper to his ear.

 

“Wow how the table has turned huh?” He knit both of his brow together, looking at me.

 

I grinned like an idiot and attempting to look as cute as possible, pouting my mouth. I can see both of his ears slowly turns red, and I’m pretty sure my cheeks get red too. I mean, Kim Seokjin is in front of me! No matter how long we’ve been together, I still blushed whenever I see him especially this close. I feel like- kissing him on his cute hamster’s cheeks.

  
  


It was quite awkward so I get into my senses, slide my body to the end bed, and getting up. “I’m going out.” I said short as I browse my clothes in the wardrobe.

 

“To where???????” He questions. Both eye furrow together. “You’re not going anywhere, young lady!” He gets up, gets closer to me and cross both of his arms, eyes looking down at me. Seokjin is tall. I mean, not  _ that  _ tall, but way taller than me. Almost 30 cm taller than me.  _ Almost _ . It’s just that… I’m short.

 

“I wanna go buy us food. I’m STARVING!” I exclaimed, head looking up facing him.

 

“I thought Yoonah Noona gonna buy us food?”

 

I sighed. I don’t feel like disturbing Yoonah Eonni. It’s the first time that I had off after 2 months of non-stop shootings and I’m dying, imagine her? “Let eonni rest. She must be exhausted too.” I said.

 

“Okay! Where do we go?” He asked. His tone excited.

 

I shook my head. “Not we. Just me. I’ll figure it out okay? For the time being you stay here and watch cartoon!”

 

He stomp both of his feet, groaning like an 8 years old, “I wanna goooooo”

 

“Jin, I’m not doing this with you right now.” I replied sternly.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do! I’m going.” He said as he digs his backpack for shirt and hoodie.

 

I exhale annoyingly. “Fine! But you’re wearing hat!”

 

He smirk. “I also have this.” He shows me a small case making me furrow both of my brows in confusion. He then opened the case and take out a spectacle with a black frame. “I’m going to go out in disguise!” He chirps happily.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

 

“Should we cook instead?” Seokjin asks. “I don’t see any restaurants opening right now”

 

I bite my lips, thinking hard. “Yep let’s cook. I don’t feel like eating outside anyway”

 

“But baby, I am so hungry I don’t think I can wait any longer. A man gotta eat” 

 

“Shut up. Maybe we can go to the mart and bought something light to eat and then we can do groceries so we can cook for lunch and dinner.” I said, eyes hawking at the row of stores and restaurants along the road.

 

“Oooh I can cook us pasta!” He jabber.

 

“Mhm! And I can make us bibimbap for lunch.” I feel like eating rice and bibimbap is just so good. Just the thought of it makes me drool.

 

“Niceeee, I’m craving for meat! Let’s buy so many meats”

 

“Okayyy. Anyway lemme find something for Baekhyun. I should go see how’s he doing”

 

Seokjin nods his head. “I hope he’s doing okay. But not that okay so I can spend more time with you.” He grinned like an idiot and I hit his shoulders lightly.

 

We went to the mart nearby and decided to eat instant tteokbokki and a bowl of ramyun for light breakfast before buying the ingredients for lunch and dinner. I also bought a basket of fruits for Baekhyun.

 

The groceries took time longer that what we expected and it was kinda late for lunch and Seokjin is whining non-stop saying he’s so hungry he’d die so visiting Baekhyun is postpone to tomorrow. I decide that I’ll go see him first thing in the morning.

 

I made a simple bibimbap consist of salads, beef meat that I fried with soy sauce, gochujang sauce, kimchi and eggs. Lot of meats since Seokjin loves it. He was being dramatic saying how he missed eating food made by me cause it tasted like home and that he is so tired of greasy food. 

 

“I watched eatjin you been eating non-stop, Jin” I rolled my eyes

 

“That’s different. It’s not made by you. I eat those things to keep me living, Hanna” 

 

“Yeah I bet all the moanings from eating all that is fake, right?” I was being sarcastic. We all know how Seokjin ate. He loves it, he moans it.

 

Seokjin laugh loudly and it looks like he’s having trouble breathing and almost choke on his food. “Shut up, you know that there’s only one thing I would eat and moan” he smirk, teasing me. 

 

“Wow. Yeah, shut up” I breathed. He still laughing, wide shoulders bouncing up and down like a fool and it’s very annoying. 

 

Few hours later, the day’s getting dark signing that it’s time for dinner. It’s Seokjin’s turn to cook. He made a great pasta! Second best after my mom, of course. But definitely better than most of the restaurants I’ve been. That’s why I would never order a pasta when I’m eating outside. Cause most of the time, I would be so disappointed. It’s always feel like it’s missing something. The condiments for Seokjin’s pasta is a mozarella, parmesan, and steak. From meat that we bought earlier. A lot of meat and I kid you not, the amount of meats we ate today were almost as much as what we ate for the whole year. I feel like I’ve been eating for all the times that I couldn’t eat caused by busy shootings and pack schedules. Seokjin says the same. I think I now know how happiness feels like. I mean, ‘eating’ is the happiness but top it with someone you love, it’s superb. I don’t want this feelings to go.

 

The only thing that’s bothering me is that, it felt like this day went by so fast and tomorrow will be the last day me and Jin gonna have to spend our time together. Time spent with Seokjin is honestly weird. It always feel like time is stopping whenever we’re together, and then it went by so fast like-I-WASN'T-READY-TO-BE-APART-WITH-YOU-JUST-YET kinda fast.

 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Seokjin hummed as he slides himself on the bed, leaning beside me. He’s wearing another bathrobe making me rolled my eyes teasingly. I know he meant by the date, but I don’t want this day to end. I’m not ready to say goodbye.

 

“Where’s your pajamassss” I said, trying to distract my thoughts.

 

“I didn’t brought it. Hey what’s wrong with this?” He snicker. “I look sexy in these” He adds.

 

I scoffed in disbelief before I burst into laughter. “Yeah, right. What time do we go out tomorrow?” 

 

“Hmm as early as possible.” his hands tangling with mine. My head was placed on his chest and I can feel his heartbeat beating in a beautiful beats. My right hand was wrapping his waist. Gosh, how I wish time would stop so I can stay like this forever. He smells like a strawberry and I don’t know how long can my heart contained this feelings before it’s actually burst. I just want to- to shove him with all the kisses but I hold myself. I don’t wanna look desperate and I swear to God, Seokjin will teases me if I were to start any of those things. I ended up buried my face in his chest and hope that I will eventually drift to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Oh my my my, Oh my my my _

 

Seokjin’s alarm making me jolted up from sleep. I gently rub my eyes, and other hand rummaging the bed, looking for his phone in the dark. Seokjin didn’t even move the slightest, he was dead asleep. I wish I could just nudge him and ask him to turn off the alarm but then he’ll wake up and that’s mean we both have to get ready for the date, and I don’t want that. I mean, I want to go out for a date with him. Just not this early. 

 

I felt the vibrations on Seokjin’s pillow. His phone was located under the pillow. I took the phone out carefully, and see the time. It’s only 6.30am. Why the fuck would he set alarm this early? I switch off the alarm and was about to put it back to where it’s belong but being the nosy bitch I am, I look at his phone. Of course I didn’t open it, that’s just rude. I just- I just look at his lockscreen. There’s nothing. I mean, no messages or no miss calls, none, nada. I guess, he really is free for now, cause as far as I know (from past experience) his phone never stops ringing and chirping. Whatever I guess? So I put it back, tucked the blanket over my body and attempt to continue sleeping. We don’t necessarily have to go breakfast outside, I thought to myself.

 

“HANNA BABY! WAKE UP WE’RE SO LATE!!”

 

I felt Seokjin’s hands shaking my whole body. He then grab my wrist and for force me to sit. I am so fucking sleepy and wow. I feel like wanting to kill someone. I groan, I frown, I’m mad. If looks could kill, Seokjin would be dead. 

 

“Baby, I know that you want to kill me and strangle me but can that wait? We’re late” he pouted. Hands massaging mine softly. 

 

I looked at him, still frowning, scratching back of my head as I try to process. “Wait, you are ready?”

 

“Yeah! In fact, I already went out to get us the car. So, go get ready now!”

 

It’s always like this with Seokjin. He would always the first one who got up, the first one to gets ready, the first one who- we can say that he’s punctual. I’m the type of person who always procrastinate. I can’t really do things unless if I’ve been force. Like this. Just like Seokjin did right now.

 

I took a short shower cause Seokjin won’t stop knocking the bathroom door, pressuring me to be fast. I know it’s my fault that I woke up a  _ little  _ late but why don’t he woke me up before he went out to take the car? I can’t stop sighing. I mean, this is kinda like our first official date and I want it to be special. I want to look pretty for him, I want to smell nice for him, I want to look at least uhh decent considering that I’m out in the public with the worldwide handsome. The burden is real. But having him nagging like a maniac making it’s hard for me to do those things.

 

“You don’t have to make up. You looked good even without them, baby.” He said, leaning his torso on the counter kitchen. Fingers non-stop tapping the counter top impatiently.

 

“Shut up...ugh wait lemme just..” I quickly apply the crayon lipstick on my lips and just a little bit on my eyelids. “There. Let’s go!”

 

I stand up, fixing the wrinkles on my blouse and move towards him. I smile, and so did he.

 

“Perfect.” He mutters, pull me into his arm, kissing the crown of my hair and lead me out of the hotel room. My other hand was holding Baekhyun’s fruit basket. I hope Baekhyun won’t take it to heart that I didn’t visit him as soon as possible.

 

Baekhyun’s room is located at the building beside mine. His room is a bit bigger. Well duh, he’s EXO, Baekhyun so definitely it’s a given. It thrive me to work harder so I can reached to his level.

 

“You wanna follow me to his room?” I asked Seokjin as we went out at the lobby. 

 

“Nah, Imma wait for you in the car. Fast, baby.” 

  
  


\---

 

**Knock knock**

 

I knock on his door after ringing his doorbell few times. I’m pretty sure he’s in the room cause Yoonah Eonni said he needs rest. Is he okay? Is he alone? What if he fall in the bathroom and nobody is there to help? What if he can’t move his leg, so he can’t eat, so he fainted because too hungry? What if- 

 

I knocked on his door louder and just as I was about to yell his name, the door swifted open. 

 

“Hanna, what are you doing this early in the morning?” Baekhyun squinted his eyes, looking down on me. He looks...okay? I mean, he does look sleepy but apart from that, he looks healthy. 

 

“I wanted to see how you were doing. Are you okay? Sorry I didn’t visit you sooner, I-“

 

“It’s okay, I understand. Anything else?” He cut my words short. 

 

“Oh, this is for you.” I handed him the fruit basket in which he returns with a slight frown.

 

“What is this for?”

 

“Because you’re not well, so I guess I uh-“ I was blabbering when suddenly I was being interrupted by a phone call and the caller id shown Seokjin’s name. I quickly declined the call in which he immediately calls me again. So impatient.

 

“It’s okay, Hanna. Go. Thanks for these though” he slightly smile and I saw he kinda rolled his eyes. Or maybe it was my imagination, whatever. 

 

I wave at him goodbye and he return with just nodded.

 

“Bye.”

 

Just when I’m about to turn around, I heard someone from inside. And it sound like a girl?

 

“Oppa, are you done yet?”

 

Baekhyun looks flustered. I don’t want to make things more awkward so I wave my hand towards him and quickly turn around and make my way to the elevator. I assume that the cold-kinda treatment he gave me was because he’s not feeling well and the girl’s voice.. Yeah maybe it was his girlfriend. He’s a grown up adult, he can have a girlfriend. 

 

I got into the car Seokjin was in, and smile innocently.

 

“Hi baby, let’s go!” I said happily facing forward, don’t dare to look at his face cause I’m pretty sure he’s pissed.

 

“Ugh I swear to God, Hanna! We’re so fucking late I reserved the restaurant at 12pm and it’s in 15 minutes!”

 

“I know I know I’m sorry.” I pouted. “Let’s goooooo we’re late” I replied.

 

“Yeah I know that” he scoff as he step on the accelerator.

 

We’re lucky that the road isn’t as busy as we thought it would be, and we reached to our destination 1 minute early. I repeat, 1 minute early. I look at Seokjin and smirk. 

 

“I told you we’d be on time. You need to calm your horses, Jin” I rolled my eyes teasingly.

 

“Oh shut up”

 

The restaurant is kinda mix modern and traditional. There was a public space for the customers and there’s also a separate room for those who prefer to have more privacy. We were seated on the floor at our designated room, by the window, facing the view of the sea. It is so breathtakingly beautiful. Seokjin keep on saying how this place is hard to get into, and how their privacies is the best. I guess so considering that I rarely seen anyone else in here.

 

“What do you want to eat?” His eyes scanning the menu.

 

I open the menu and see a lot of fancies food’s name and pictures listed and the price.. the price is so fucking expensive. Hell, it costed more than my rent. 

 

I turn to him, and pouted. “Baby, this is so pricey”

 

He let out a few chuckles. “Just choose whichever you want baby, I’m paying”

 

Duh of course he’s paying but I don’t want him to pay for things this expensive. I let out a sigh, and choose the cheapest dish I’ve found and Seokjin looking at me judgingly. 

 

“Just choose anything, Hanna. I can afford this.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I want chicken. Let me have the chicken” 

 

“I swear to God, woman! There’s literally KFC near your hotel room why would you eat chicken here”

 

“Ughhhhh whatever choose for me then”

 

“Lobster. Take this lobster”

 

“I don’t like lobsterrrrr”

 

“Do you want the oyster then?”

 

“I don’t like oyster”

 

“Shrimp?”

 

“Seokjin, I’m allergic to shrimp”

 

“Geez then what do you want?????”

 

“You.”

 

“You can have me tonight. But you need something to eat so that you won’t passed out.”

 

“Finee”

 

“Do you want to eat steaks then?”

 

“Okay”

 

“What kind of meat?”

 

“Anything”

 

“Kobe?”

 

“Too expensive”

 

“Wagyu?”

 

“Still expensive”

 

“Hannaaaaaaaa”

 

“What???”

 

“Don’t do this”

 

“Fine. Imma have the rib-eye”

 

“How do you want it?”

 

“Anything”

 

“Okay then. Well done for you”

 

“Noooooooo medium raw”

 

“You know it’s easier if you just say it straightly right?”

 

“I know. I just wanna tease you, baby. You know I love you” 

 

As soon as we decide what to eat, Seokjin calls the waiter. He wanted to eat lobster, saying it’s the best here. He was so pissed at the fact that I don’t like to eat lobster and thatI will change my mind if I try it here.

 

Seokjin stand up and move to sit beside me.

 

“What? I still don’t want to eat lobster.”

 

He sat beside me on the left, and his hand slowly put in my right shoulder. He smirked.

 

“Whaaattt??” I asked in annoyance.

 

He peck on my cheek and his eyes suddenly full of lust.

 

“Jin, not hereee.” I push him gently, I’m actually not in the mood for this.

 

But he continue look at me with those eyes and kiss my shoulder. Ughh this bitch, can’t keep his dick off his pants.

 

“Not here.” I laugh slightly, seeing him so desperate for fucking in here is actually so hot as fuck. But I’m not giving in yet, instead I moved to meet his plump lips, our lips pressed locked for each other.

 

We literally have a make out session in this private restaurant. I hope no one would bother us, hell I love this kind of Jin, so hot.

 

Just as I’m about to get pinned down because I know this man wanted more than just kissed, the door knock, signalling that the food already coming. Was it really that fast? Wow, this fancy restaurant really is efficient.

 

I push Seokjin away from my face and sit properly. His lips looked so red and swollen knowing that I kissed him hard, probably my lipstick stained there, and I actually won’t mind.

 

“Coming!” Seokjin said. Revealing the waiter. 

 

“Told you we should’ve stayed in our room.” I whispered as the waiter place our food on the table.

 

“Damn, should’ve listened to you.” He smirk teasingly.

 

The food was good. Really good and Seokjin kinda force me to taste his chili lobster and surprisingly it does taste good. But will I order it in the future? Nah.

 

“Where do we go after this?” I asked. I’m so full and happy and excited. This is a good start.

 

“It’s a surprise.” He replied short, shoving off the leftover lobster in his mouth. He keeps on moaning everytime the food enters his mouth and I am so done with him.

 

Okay I’m not. I would never be done with him. He can be so damn embarrassing and I would still love him. Any day, any time. It got me thinking, is it really possible to love a person this much? Is this healthy? It’s like my whole life is depending on him. I would be very happy when he’s happy, I would be very sad when he’s sad, I would be lonely when he’s not around. It’s revolving around him. 

 

And the sad part is that, today is our last day together. I mean, last spending time together for now. 3 days went by so fast and I can’t believe this. It really felt like time’s stop whenever I look at his eyes but why does it went by so fast? He gonna go back to Japan for tour, and then back to America for maybe like a month or 2? Seokjin told me that they’re preparing their new single with one of the local artist there. The schedule is packed for him. I know I signed up for this still, it’s sad.

 

“Baby, are you done?” Seokjin’s voice breaking my thoughts.

 

“Mhm. Let’s go?”

 

“Let’s go!” He smiles and took me by the hand and led me out.

  
  


\----

 

“Where are we?” I asked him in a confusion. 

 

“Maze land! Remember when you said you love Alice In The Wonderland? Well, they said you’ll love this place if you love Alice” He swing my hand with his as we walked to the entrance.

 

We were given a map as a starter but Seokjin said we should do it without it and just rely on our sense of direction. The maze is so beautiful. There’s music playing in the background and also the sprinklers sprayed out a fun mist so we did not feel so hot in the maze. There was also a magical spot where they had lights hanging above and Seokjin took a photo of us both there. It came out really nice.

 

Since it was Thursday, the place is not really packed with people so we don’t really have to worry about people recognizing us. And according to Seokjin, even if they do, it’s okay because it’s not like we’re out cheating.

 

The maze was divided by two which are trees and stones. The first one was fairly easy and Seokjin said it was thanks to his good sense of direction that me succeed but we kinda get lost in the second maze because it was a little tricky and the water mist keep on going in our way as we try to navigate and that make it a bit more complicated. We been going on and on at the same places and we both eventually getting tired. So what I did was, I checked the map secretly while Seokjin is busy thinking and lead our way to the exit. The  

 

Experiencing the maze with Seokjin is amazing. It was once in a lifetime experience considering that this is the world largest, of course. But the best part is seeing how happy Seokjin was everytime he solve all the puzzles. He looks like a happy kid and I couldn’t be happier than this.

 

“You having fun?” He asked as we walk to our car.

 

“So much fun!” I jumped happily.  “Where’s next?” I asked even though I know that he wouldn’t tell.

 

\---

 

Our next destination turns out to be a park, another park. But with all of the food trucks consisting all different street food. It’s like he knew that I’m getting hungry! There are so so many food and I feel like flying. Yes, fancy food in a fancy restaurants is good but these street food is simply amazing.

 

If Seokjin didn’t stop me, I would buy every food from every trucks. It’s like I’m possessed and all of the food are calling for me. 

 

“Baby you won’t be able to finish them all”

 

“I will.” I mutter as I hawking the trucks for food.

 

“You won’t. I know you. You need to calm down, young lady.” He pull my hand and drag me to the bench under the tree.

 

I looked at all the food that I’ve bought, and a sudden realization came to me. This is too many. I can’t seem to control my facial expression because as soon as I look up to Seokjin, he already looking down on me, give me the annoying-eye-look.

 

“I can’t finish all these.” I breathed.

 

“I know.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Then why didn’t you stop meeeee!” I half-screamed.

 

“I fucking did, bitch! I fucking drag you here aren’t I?” He snap back.

 

“Well, true.” I retort. I look at him and pouted. “Don’t call me Bitch!”

 

“You are my bitch” He shrugged while chewing his churros. “We have one more thing to do at 6, now pig out on all of these”

  
  


\---

 

“Why are we here?” I asked. We’re at the mall. It was starting to pack with people since it’s almost 6PM and I’m not feeling very comfortable here. Me alone in here is okay, but with Seokjin, nah. I’m pretty sure people would recognize him if we stay here too long.

 

“You’ve been wanting to watch Spider-man even before it was out right? So I booked us a tickets.” He smiles, we walk hand in hand together towards the snacks counter because Jin wanted to buy popcorn even though I feel like my stomach would burst any seconds.

 

I don’t know if I’m being paranoid or what, but as we walked to the entrance and into the cinema hall, I feel like we’ve been followed. When i turned to look at my back, I see nothing except few young girls who I presume just got back from their school. I must have been paranoid. 

 

Seokjin was being Seokjin, all dramatic and extra where he bought all the tickets for the last row so that no one would get into our way and it got me rolled my eyes annoyingly.

 

“You know how in the drama, where the lead actor rent the whole cinema hall for his girlfriend?” he ask in which i replied with a confusion nods.

 

“Well, that’s bullshit.” He scoffs. “Apparently we can’t do that without at least a month of prior notice. Like I had enough time.” 

 

“Oh shut up, You got me cringe and it’s only this one row. Imagine this entire hall? Eww” I tease him.

 

“Yeah I forgot how you are so not romantic.”

 

I hit his thigh playfully as the lights was being switch off and of course Kim Seokjin would grab his chance by whispering, “You know what else could we do here?”

 

I was about to throw hands, I swear. He just let out a quiet but annoying windshield laugh. I shush him because I wanted to focus on the movie. Actually, I wanted to watch Spiderman, but that’s only because I know how much Seokjin loves this movie. And I been side-glancing him during the movie and I can see his eyes shining, and focusing. Gosh I love him so so much. The movie goes on and on for almost 3 hour and after it was finally ended, I can see Seokjin smiles satisfiedly. 

 

He turns to look at me, still smiling. “Let’s go?” He cooed.

 

“Mhmm but can I go to the restroom first? I need to peee” I grinned.

 

“You can even take a shit, baby” he teases.

 

“Shut up” 

 

I quickly head over to the ladies as we exit the cinema hall, and Seokjin waited for me on the bench just outside between the ladies and gents.

 

I was in the bathroom, finishing myself when I heard a voices talking outside. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I saw that bitch went in here” 

 

“Which one she’s in then?” 

 

“I don’t know let’s kick ‘em all”

 

“You know we’d be dead if we get caught right?”

 

“I don’t care I want to destroy that bitch so much. She’s pissing me off”

 

“Me too”

 

Am I being paranoid again? Maybe it isn’t related to me. Should I go out? But I’m so scared. I try to ring Seokjin’s but he didn’t pick up. I texted him but the message wasn’t delivered. I decided to man up and just act like nothing happen. I open the bathroom and straightly went to the sink and wash my hands. The girls are still standing there and when our eyes locked into each other, I let out a polite smile. The girls scoffed at me in disbelieve.

 

“Here you are.” One of the girls voices out.

 

I scratch the back of my ear in confusion, hands slightly shaking. I nodded and try to walk past them, not wanting to create any trouble but I was being pushed back and my back hit the sink counter.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, bitch?” The other girl finally speak up. 

 

“What do you guys want?” I snapped. Both of my hands massaging my waist.

 

“I told you to stay away from Kim Seokjin!"

 

“I do what I want!” I almost scream and trying to shove them off so that I can exit the restroom but my hair was being pulled back towards the sink counter. 

 

“I wonder what do Seokjin Oppa sees in you. You are an ugly bitch and obviously so stupid. What do you do to our Oppa? I bet he just using you to fill his lust or whatever. Gosh you’re such a whore. Don’t you have any dignity? Fuck off, bitch!” She pulls my hair with more force. 

 

I tried to defend myself but since there are three of them, I can’t. I tried everything, push them, trying to pull their hair too but I can’t. I just wish for anyone to finally enter here but I am positive they’ve locked the door. My last resort is to scream as loud as I can, and when I did, the first girl shove her palm to keep my shut and she scratch my face. She fucking scratch my face and it burns so much. I could see my reflection in the mirror, I looked like a mess. My hair was so messed up, my face was bleeding from the scratch. My body is hurting. I don’t know when do I started crying, but I was crying the hell out. The girls keep saying harsh words to me non-stop, their hands won’t leave my hair.

 

It was goes on and on until I heard a knock and not more than a minute the door was kicked open, revealing Seokjin and a cleaner lady. The girls let me go almost immediately when she saw their oppa running towards me. I lose all of the strength on my feet so I fall down on my knees, sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

I bite my lips, trying to hold the tears from running on my face. The pulsing and throbbing sensation on my right cheek won’t stop, and it’s still bleeding. I bet it will leave scars.

 

“They were saying that Miss Hanna provoked them first. Saying that what they do is a waste of time, and they should get a life.” The cop on-duty said as he typed something on his computer. I look at Jin, and he didn’t look at me. I can’t figure out what’s on his mind.

 

“I didn’t. I didn’t say anything to them. They attacked me first!” I said, my eyes watery. Seokjin still standing there, saying nothing. “Jin, you were there, you saw it right?” I pleaded.

 

“You told us that you hate us. That Kim Seokjin is only yours and ask us to keep dreaming nonsense!” One of the girls snapped. “Oppa, you shouldn’t end up with someone like this, she’s disgusting.” Seokjin turned to look at her, and then at me. 

 

“Jin, you know me. I’m not like that. Jin, please..” the tears that I keep on holding on decided to burst, and rolls down my cheek, and got to where my cuts at and it burns. But nothing can compares to how my heart burns. I look at his face once again, and that’s when I knew it,

 

_ He didn’t believe me. _

 

I grit my teeth, and turn to the cop. “I’m suing them. For false accusations, and possibly sending me a blackmails. I’m pretty sure it’s from them too.” I said in one breath. The wound on my face is painful, but I am more disappointed in Seokjin to care about the pain. 

 

“Blackmail?” The cop ask me once again.

 

“I’ve been receiving a blackmails from Kim Seokjin’s fans. For these past 2 months, and it was being delivered in my hotel room at least 3 times a week. So I need this to be investigate as soon as possible. I’ll call my lawyer soon, so if there’s nothing left, can I go now?” I huffed from the tears that keep on falling, acting strong.

 

“What letters?” I turned to see Kim Seokjin, his face looks shock.

 

“From your fans.” I replied short. “So, inspector, if that’s all, I’m leaving. Thank you.” I stand up, and makes my way.

 

As I walk past Kim Seokjin, his hand grabs my wrist and drag me out to the lobby. “Hanna, let’s talk”

 

I can’t even look at his face. I’m so disappointed in him and I can’t believe that he actually thought that I am that kind of person? After what we’ve been through? With all the memories we had? Hours, days, months that we had spent together. Everything. He didn’t say anything, yeah, but it’s already written on his face. He thought I really did say that. He thought I provoked his so called fans.

 

I look at him, my eyes still watery, the cuts still burns. I can’t believe I’m going to say this. I can’t believe I would ever say this. Especially today. Today is the happiest day of my life. It’s our first official date. We spent so much time having fun that I have no idea that we gonna end it like this. Not like this. But I gotta do what I gotta do. There’s no relationship if there’s no trust and as in for now, he’s obviously didn’t believe in me. I look up on him, sigh.

 

“Jin, we’re over”

 

Jin couldn’t believe what he just heard, he was taken back at my words.

 

“You don’t fucking say…” Jin gritted his teeth.

 

“It’s final. It’s goodbye, Jin.”

 

“No, no, no, noooo. I won’t break up with you. I was confuse back there, and I can’t even comprehend with my mind what the hell just happened there…. You know, I love you, right?”

 

“I don’t know anymore… You didn’t even guard me there, you just being someone that I barely know.”

 

“I’m sorry… I-I can’t even processed there, you know I love my fans and you, and it felt like I have to choose between you and them.”

 

“Yeah, I know. So choose them. I won’t get in the way between you guys anymore.” I exhaled. “This,” I said as I pointed my fingers towards my hair and my face, the cuts, the messed up hair. “This isn’t worth it. I don’t deserve all of these just because I love you. I don’t think I could stand this. Not anymore” 

 

“Hanna.. Don’t do this.” He looks defeated.

 

“Bye, Seokjin”

 

I love Seokjin so much. So much I think I would die. I don’t know how would I survive days without him, I don’t know what will happen to me next, I don’t know.. I don’t know what to do. It’s like I lost a cause to live. I know, stupid right? I always criticize the woman in the drama when they try to kill themselves after breaking up with a guy. Women should be strong. Women shouldn’t depend on guys. It’s not the end of the world when you don’t have a boyfriend anymore. Well, guess who’s laughing now?

 

Me. 


End file.
